Chaos
by Editor Matt
Summary: A retelling of the origin of 'Chaos Jenny'. created by icewolf762. M for violence and language


NIghtmares. It's all Jenny's had in recent weeks. Completely random and unexplainable. Well, almost random. She figures they must be her dream chip malfunctioning somehow and causing unpleasant imagines to dwell within her artificial psyche. She should fix it but that's something a lazy teenager just never gets around to doing. Her thoughts on the matter shift back to reality as the school bell rings. All the students get up and move out towards the hall. The Crust cousins voices can be heard snickering comments about Jenny's 'tacky' blue skirt. She often ignores it but she cannot escape it this time. The cousins and their posse are following her. "you'd think a robot wouldn't be capable of making the decision to wear some thing so dreadful." a voice rings in her ear. Before anybody realizes it. Jenny has whipped around and is holding the cousin's disembodied head above her own. Jenny smiles with delight and retorts, "Funny, you'd think such a smart mouth bitch would be worried that the robot might take her fucking little head off." She laughs and tosses the head away as she continues down the hall. Walls bleeding. some students screaming. A few though congratulate Jenny. "Alright nice going Jenn. Way to stand up for yourself." Brad compliments. The halls erupt cheering her name. She goes to the bathroom to adjust her makeup, looking in the mirror she drag a blood covered hand down the cold glass smiling with delight.

Her eyelids snap open. She finds herself in bed plug into her charger. The clock shows 3:30. If she could sweat surely she would be after having another nightmare this week. She knows she should sleep and recharge. But she can't take having another vivid dream. She could never hurt anybody, it's in her programming to not cause harm to another human being. No matter how hurtful they... She shrugs the thought off and faces the logical truth. She has to sleep while the world isn't in danger. Because she has no idea when the stupid random threat indicator might go off again.

Down in her lab Dr. Wakeman is pulling another late nighter. without realizing it of course she's busy working in secret to keep Jenny from knowing that XJ-10 has been in development ever since Jenny got the dream chip installed. it's all just planning at this point, but a few pin points have been addressed. Such as Jenny's inability to deal with water, the fact that she weighs damn near a metric ton. As well as solving the mystery as to why she's gotten such strange readings from the main computer Jenny's plugged into while she sleeps. Ever since the dream chip was installed the computer has been acting odd. Unable to deal with the random simulation the chip generates based Jenny's experiences and social interactions. The reading look similar to when the chip malfunctioned. Running a diagnostic of the chip shows it's functioning perfectly. So their has to be something else. Something that hasn't been seen yet. But what could it be? Might it have something to do with the missing materials from her lab. She's inspected Jenny's room dozens of times and hasn't found any of them. So what could it...A subtle noise perks the hair on Dr. Wakeman's neck. She hears the sound of metal clanging in a footstep fashion down her stairs into the basement. Her monitors indicate that Jenny is still sleeping in her room, so who could it be? A voice answers all her questions. "Hello, mother." Wakeman turns to find Jenny standing in the doorway to the lab. "Jenny?" Wakeman asks completely perplexed. "Sort of. I'm what you could call her 'other' half." "But the indicators are indicating that your in bed." "Well, that's because 'Jenny' is now stuck inside that huge server we we're plugged into. Leaving me this body to walk around in." Extending her right hand, it juts out and snaps around her mothers neck. When she removes her hand Wakeman still feels metal wrapped around her neck. "What is this thing." She asks. "it's an explosive collar that'll blow you head off in two hours unless you help me out. You see I've been building a new body out of all those spares and equipment you've been missing." She swings open a hidden metal door revealing the new body she plans to inhabit. It's almost an exact duplicated of Jenny. The boots, skirt, and torso are red. The feet stuck in high heel form with the heel spikes an orange color. Three large spikes protrude out from the shins of her metal boots. her skirt and torso and trimmed with orange spikes. She has brown wristbands, each with spike coming out of them. Claws on the ends of her fingers. Her pigtails are sharper with acutely angled points on all ends and brimmed with orange spikes on the top. Two orange blades that look almost winglike point upwards, sticking out from her shoulder blades. "Beautiful isn't it. should make it a lot easier to kill people that this thing I've got now." "But you can't. The laws of robotics dictate that you cannot harm a human being." "Wrong. Jenny can't harm anyone. Of course no one would've expected the dream chip to interfere. Every time she ever had the thought of harming someone after being insulted, those stupid rules wouldn't allow it. That experience of desire to harm went into the dream chip. and in there, she could do what ever she wants. She could maim and even kill in her dreams. It became a new reality for her. And without realizing it the version of herself that existed in the dream world, became me. I gained a consciousness, and those stupid rules didn't apply to me. I could kill all those people, and I can't fucking wait. All I needed was a way out. So I trapped your precious little experiment inside the other computer in her room. Trapped in that little dream world she loves so damn much. Now you job is simple, transfer me into this body or lose your head and I'll find another person to do it."

In one hours time, Jenny awakens in her new body. Unplugging herself she stretches and says "mmmm, this thing is great." Wakeman begs her to remove the collar. Jenny smiles a her and says, "To bad." She looks down at the old body now sprawled on the floor. "You guys won't be needing this old thing any more." She crushes the head with her foot and walks off into the world. Ready to take it over. Wakeman is desperate to remove the collar. She can only think of one option. She had 10 minutes to activate Jenny's laser cannon inside her arm. Pulling out a screwdriver and a few custom tool she opens the arm and out pops the laser cannon. 2 minutes left on the clock, she jams a power cable into the arm and blast the beam of the gun on the metal ring around her neck. It melts off leaving her 30 seconds to run.

Outside of her house Jenny looks around her new world. Ready for the blood that lies ahead. "Hey Jenny, what with the crazy get up?" Brad asks. A sadistic grin crosses her face she grabs his neck. I should kill you. But I've got other ideas." "wha-" Brad's cut off by Jennys red lips smacking onto his. He can feel a metal tongue with the taste of grease slithering through his mouth. 'is that her tongue? When did she get that?" She breaks from the kiss and asks him. "Choose who I should spare." "WHAT?" "CHOOSE!" "Um, Tuck, our parents, Sheldon, your mom." She silences him with a claw on his lips. "I can live with that. This is my world now. I'm just letting you live here."


End file.
